This invention relates generally to computer software, and more specifically to a method and system for allowing an application program to accumulate and present data in web-based content.
Many legacy systems exist for storing data which are not readily available or usable in many web-based applications. For example, a legacy system can include a database of inventory data for which it would be desirable to view, modify, analyze, or otherwise access using an Internet application such as a browser or portal, or some other type of application. However, the data in these legacy systems are not formatted in web-accessible or usable content such as Remote Site Syndication (RSS), eXtensible Markup Language (XML), or Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). Additionally, the data within these legacy systems is extremely large and complex. Improvements in the method of extracting and presenting this data to web-based applications are needed to provide a simpler and more cost-effect tool for businesses to monitor and integrate their legacy systems.